A recurring problem assoicated with doors or windows is that of unwanted air seepage around the window or door and into the structure in which they are mounted. The difficulty in the solution of this problem is that the space or gaps between the window or door and their frame can vary greatly depending upon the particular construction. Because of this fact prior art insulating devices have been unable to perform satisfactorily under all conditions. For example, if the gap between the door or window and its frame is large the insulating device must be adapted to fill that space. However, around the same door or window there may be other areas where no space exists. In that case the insulating device must be small enough so that it will not interfere with the opening or closing action of the door or window. Also, over a period of time doors, windows, or their frames may warp. When warpage occurs the configuration of spaces or gaps between the frame and the door or window may occur. It is Applicant's belief that none of the devices in the prior art have been versatile enough to be able to insulate areas where large gaps exist and yet still be small enough so that they do not interfere with the proper function of the door or window at points where the gap is minimal or nonexistent.